


Introvert

by callistohours



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location - Fandom, Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Funtime Freddy, Circus Baby is the leader that loves playing around, First Kiss, Gay Robots, It's Fun Time, Lemon, M/M, Male Funtime Foxy, Smut, Top Funtime Foxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistohours/pseuds/callistohours
Summary: "Funtime Foxy is more of an introvert, you know?"
Relationships: Funtime Foxy/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 15





	Introvert

"Wait, you're telling me that you have a crush on someone?" The one and only, leader of the gang, Circus Baby asked her friend about him having a crush on someone.

Her friend nods at her shyly as he was playing with his black bowtie, he was too embarrassed to tell her although Circus Baby was his best friend and never fails at hiding someone's secrets, well yes, at least that's how she will do it. She's the leader anyways, what could bad always happen?

"B-But, I don't know if he likes me back I'm afraid he will be so disgusted seeing me around.. like- I'm not sure if he is gay too!" Her friend, Funtime Freddy complains about his worried feelings to her. Circus Baby's green eyes went wide as she heard the pronouns of Funtime Freddy's crush, he is a boy?

To be honest, she didn't expect her friends like Funtime Freddy to be gay for a boy he loves so much, it's just they are robots, they shouldn't feel love or other feelings. Have you seen a gay couple but as robots? Yeah, she doesn't have a thought robot could be so gay for someone, and now she is so happy for him. What's that called again? Oh yes, I guess you could say that Funtime Freddy coming out of the closet.

"Oh don't ever think of that! I'm sure he likes you too! It's just.. what's his name though?"

"Funtime Foxy."

This is the first time that Circus Baby choked on air and looking directly at Funtime Freddy who has now furrowed his eyebrows, she just had a thought that the bear likes the blue bunny hand puppet and not thinking he would like the performer fox too.

"Oh god, I never thought you would like him." Circus Baby stated, the bear animatronic looking at her in confusion as he tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks curiously.

"It's just.. yeah I know that Funtime Foxy is a very awesome guy out there. But, didn't you already know what's behind the stage of him? He is so.. I don't know, very quiet and very different than his own personality on the stage. He was like a fucking ringmaster in front of people, but when I go to the Funtime Auditorium. He's like.. more different." Circus Baby explains.

"More like, he's an introvert. Never talks, never expressing his feelings, and always be alone in his cove. I'm not sure why"

"And I'm just curious, what did you love about him?" She asks him back, Funtime Freddy's widened and soon looking in the other direction to avoid eye contact.

"W-Well, he is so- god, I can't explain it, he is such a good guy to me. I never thought he got that kind of personality after you tell me.. Well, he is more attractive to me, you know? I just... love him a lot." Funtime Freddy smiling to himself as he was daydreaming about his little crush on Funtime Foxy.

"Are you talking about his handsome voice rather than his appearance?"

Freddy jumped and quickly looking at his leader who was now placing a smirk on her lips as she wiggled her eyebrows at him, she is very good at explaining people's expressions on their faces, so please don't mind her.

"Fuck, you got me again.."

"Of course you would! I mean, his voice is very hot not gonna lie! How could you not like his voice? Thinking of how he would be perform with that demanding voice of his and how he whispers you on your ear with that deep voiㅡ"

"BABY. STOP. THIS IS SERIOUS!"

Funtime Freddy yells at her, everyone from the other rooms can hear him even though it's very far away. His leader laughs at him for becoming a cute flustered bear who is too shy to ask Funtime Foxy out, and now he is here needs her help but it turns out she's making him turn on.

"Okay, okay- it's just so cute to see you flustered all the time! Like, I've never seen that side of you." Freddy glares at her, he was trying to be serious.

"Alright, so what do you need from me?" That question caught Funtime Freddy off guard, right, he was here for her help.

"I- uh.. do you have any ideas how do I approached him and confess my feelings for him?" The bear animatronic asks his boss while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, there is one thing to approach that introvert guy.." Baby smirks, preparing for what's coming up next.

-

"Hey! What are youㅡ AUGH!!"

Funtime Freddy being thrown up to the floor, he quickly makes his move to get up and watch Circus Baby from the door while smirking at him, he hates her smile so much and hopes he can destroy it. He looks around him and found himself in the Breaker Room, the room was so dark with broken electric wires flashing a little of the light.

"Have a great 'Funtime' in there, I'll see you later, Freddy." He tries to stop her but it was too late, Circus Baby already closed and lock the door before he can say anything.

He was confused, of course, why would she bring him here? Funtime Freddy had a thought that his leader was trying to joke around and locked him in the Breaker Room like he always does. But what is the connection between his feelings and the Breaker Room? She is totally so messed up.. does she want him to lock up his feelings forever by doing this?

"Freddy.."

The bear's ears clicked at the voice behind him, he turns around and saw two yellow eyes are glowing in the darkness. At first, he was thinking that was Yenndo, but boy he was so SO wrong.

The animatronic comes out from the darkness and it reveals a white and pink fox having a death glare at the bear, it's Funtime Foxy, slowly walking towards him. Funtime Freddy shudders at the other's glare and starts to back away from him, only his back meets with the Breaker Room's door.

_Come on! Say something to him! I can't keep this shit forever in my chest!_

"F-Foxy! What are you doing here?!" Funtime Freddy tries to sound to be more demanding but failed again.

Then, he realizes something.

Funtime Foxy's cheeks were now full the color of pink and his ears are a bit lower, his eyes are not himself, they are full of lust and needed someone's attention to clear it off. No. It couldn't be like that, do robots can blush though and can feel their heat? What could bad happens when they do?

"I've been waiting for this moment to be with you for years.." He heard the fox says, he was trying to run away from him but Foxy got him and trapped him with both of his hands, making the bear gasped. We could guess that Funtime Foxy is horny right now and needed him.

He can feel the heavy breathing from the fox, panting.

Funtime Freddy is 6'0 while Funtime Foxy is 5'9 but guess who is going to be dominated tonight?

Even though Funtime Freddy is taller than him, he still can take over the bear so easily and Freddy didn't mind about it.

He was being locked up with his crush by his own leader, I mean.. she's helping him though, what's wrong about that?

The fox grabbed the other's chin as he deeply growled at Freddy, this is too late, too late for escaping him, but the more important question is.. what's Funtime Foxy doing in here? In the Breaker Room all alone?

Funtime Freddy's eyes went wide when Funtime Foxy brings his lips onto his as he wraps an arm around his waist, only to pull the bear closer. The bear was shocked at first, but to let the fox know that he felt the same way, he melted into the kiss.

The kiss wasn't that too rough, only a passionate, and loving sweet kiss. They tried to move their lips slowly and soon become a rhythm that suits both of them, they were enjoying each other's stay and really love this kind of moment.

Funtime Foxy has actually had a feeling for this white bear, but since he is an "introvert" he can't do anything much but smiling at Funtime Freddy's silly behavior. Yes, Funtime Foxy was so glad to have him in his life, he was so glad that he exists in this world, he was so glad to have him as his.

The feeling from inside his chest has been released without saying "I love you" in the first place, Foxy knows what he was doing and was so happy that the bear kissed him back.

The performer fox smirked wider before he licking the other's bottom lip and caused Funtime Freddy to gasp at the feeling, Funtime Foxy take this perfect chance and claiming the bear's mouth to be his. Freddy didn't know how he would react, whether he chooses to follow or just don't do anything until he starts to grab both of his hands and slam them against the Breaker Room's door.

He was so insane for this until Funtime Freddy felt the fox's tongue intertwined with his, making him moan softly in pleasure. Funtime Foxy's tail wiggled happily and starts to intertwine more with the other's tongue, the bear whimpers when he felt a hand gripped his ass tightly.

Funtime Foxy titled his head to the side for making a good angle so he can kiss Funtime Freddy deeper and can explore inside his mouth, claiming all of them. Both of them start to pull away from the kiss with the string of saliva still connecting and them panting heavily, the look at Funtime Freddy's eyes are making the performer fox mad at how fucking adorable his little bear is and been wanting him for so long. The bear's cheeks are full of dusted purple color the same way his modeled blush purple cheeks, his eyes were looking down at the fox with that lustful eyes,

Funtime Freddy just realizes another thing that he just got his first kiss with the love of his life, he still didn't believe Circus Baby just dragged him here and letting all the make-out scene with Funtime Foxy. God damn, Baby really knows what she's doing right now. A whole big gay shipper.

"I was.. thinking about you." Funtime Foxy panted heavily.

**"And I couldn't hold it any longer..."**

He leans forward to the bear's neck and starts biting him, leaving the red visible hickeys on his neck. Funtime Freddy groaned, he tugged the back of his head as he brings the fox closer to him. For now,

The dark room that was quiet is now filled with moans and whimpers from the two Funtime animatronics that were starting to forget they were inside of their own world, who knew both of them to have the same feelings for each other but too afraid about what moment could be happening next? Yep, these Funtime boys.

"A-Ahh.. ngh..." The bear animatronic moaned when the other male finally found his sweet spot, he can feel the evil smirk from Funtime Foxy as he can feel the heat from him. The fox leans away and brought his yellow eyes to Funtime Freddy's hazel-blue ones, he lowered his hand and starts to touch between Freddy's legs.

"No! W-Wait! F-Foxy stop..." Freddy grabs his hand to stop, the fox only smirks wider at him, he leans forward to one of the bear's ear and whispers, 

**"Are you sure? Doesn't it feel good for you, Freddy? Just admit about how much you love it."**

The fox finally grip his crotch and starts caressing it slowly, Funtime Freddy gasped as slammed his mouth shut with his other hand, the way he takes such a gentle hold on his cock has his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he quietly whimpers at the good feeling. It's very BEAUTIFUL to see the sight of him like this, a kid's birthday entertainer with such a silly personality and a loud voice is weak against Funtime Foxy's touches.

Funtime Foxy chuckles and grabbed his hand away from his mouth, he kissed the other on his cheek softly.

"Let your voice out, baby. I want to hear you.."

Funtime Freddy trusted him, he starts to let out a quiet whimper when the fox grabbed the tip of his cock and playing with the white precum, soon his moans are getting louder. But suddenly, Funtime Foxy starts to caress his cock faster and biting Freddy's neck making the bear let out a loud groan as he grabs the other's shoulders tightly.

Freddy almost screamed when he felt being carried by the male fox, Foxy carried him and slammed the bear against the door again as he kissed him again. Funtime Freddy needs a moment before he can relax and melt into the kiss, he wraps his legs around the fox's waist, pulling him closer until there is no gap between them.

The bear animatronic gasped and pulled away from the kiss as he felt something 'poking' under him, Funtime Foxy noticed his reaction and soon smirking at the bear as he pointed while giving a 'look' at Funtime Freddy. The bear just stay quiet when he looks down and looks up at the fox again, and then he looks down again.

"Do you want to take this further, Mr. Fazbear?"

"Ah.. Y-Yes, just please be quick.. I really need you so much.." Funtime Foxy chuckles at his words, he takes off Funtime Freddy's hat and throws it to the floor.

"As you wish, baby bear."

Funtime Freddy grinned against Funtime Foxy's cock who is now needed attention. The fox growled as he gripped the bear's hips and suddenly pushed the tip of his cock inside him. 

The bear animatronic whimpered in pain as he tries to lower his voice so the others won't hear anything about what are they doing, but he still let the other male keep continuing this. The fox giving him kisses on his neck to make the bear relax. 

"It'll be hurt a little for you, but soon you will love it." 

The fox pushed his cock further until now all of it inside him, Funtime Freddy was silently screaming in pain. 

"A-Aah! Hmph..!"

He breathes heavily and looked up at the fox like he was so grateful to meet him, and making love tonight with his crush. 

Funtime Foxy smiled at him, he leans into Funtime Freddy's neck as he hugs his body. The bear is doing the same, wrapped his legs around the fox's hips. 

"Y-You can move now.." 

Funtime Foxy pulled back and suddenly started to thrust his dick faster inside of him. Funtime Freddy's moans are music to his ears, he wanted to hear more of them. He looks down to see Funtime Freddy's lips curled up into a smile, the fox smiled too as he kissed the bear again on the lips.

Both of them slowly pulling their lips away from each other as they pants heavily, both of the animatronics are now staring at each other's eyes with their lustful sights, like their world is theirs now and no one will ever stop them because this is how their moment is begin. They sure really get horny so fast.

"F-Foxy.. Please..! F-Faster!"

-

"Hey, Baby! Have you seen Funtime Freddy somewhere? I couldn't find him anywhere..." Funtime Freddy's best friend, Bon-Bon asks the leader of the gang but he was confused when he saw Circus Baby was sitting on her stage one hand on her chin, smiling to herself with her cheeks are red.

Bon-Bon jumped onto her stage and starts to poke her.

"WH- HOW- HEㅡ Oh, hey Bon-Bon! Did you ask something earlier? Sorry, I wasn't paying attentionㅡ"

"Oh, it was alright! Uh, have you seen Funtime Freddy these past hours? I couldn't find him in every place! Well, except for the Breaker Room.." Bon-Bon lowered his ears but then they perk up when he heard Baby gasped, he tilted his head to the side a bit, in confusion.

_"Oh holy fucking Afton.. how could I forget about those two boys?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> There are not many of Funtime Frexy gay fanfics and I was thinking to myself, why don't I go make one of my own? And yep, this is how it ended. So yeah, hope you guys enjoy this! This is my first smut fanfic, so please don't attack me.


End file.
